Universe swap (sort of)
by Kwing77
Summary: What if Achievement Hunter where in RWBY's universe, rated m because well it achievement hunter
1. Chapter 1

Universe Swap (sort of)

Hi guys this is Kwing here with my first story, this is just a preview to see if anyone would read and to see if my writing was bad, so summary, i was thinking one day, what if the gang from rooster teeth and achievement hunter were in the RWBY universe and then I was like, THAT'S GONNA BE MY FIRST STORY, so I made it. It will be based around the RWBY story line but it kind of has to be different because they're going to be guys. So if anyone reads this I need help on who else is going to be a part of the main group (i.e. team RWBY) I'm thinking in making it team lads because those 3 are my favourites but I need a 4th member, so who do I make it, Lindsey? Caleb? One of team Gents? An OC? Some one of your own pick because it's you guys who decide.

Gavin's P.O.V

I jumped on to the air ship in excitement, no one else on but I knew that was going to happen, I mean I'm the only British student going to beacon, but I don't care it was my lifelong dream to become a hunter. I squeal as we start to lift off.

"Quiet the fuck down would ya! Its 4 in the morning" I blush at a comment from my left. I turn to find a boy around my age, maybe a little older with scraggy brownish-red hair, wearing a brown leather jacket with black daggy jeans and a black shirt with glasses over his eyes, lying down in the corner.

I start to walk over to him "Sorry, I thought I was gonna be the only one on here, I'm Gavin by the way" I say as I extend my hand out

"And I'm tired, be quiet, I'm trying to get some sleep" I put my hand down

"What's up your ass, I was just excited, what are you even doing getting on here, you're not British" I question

"And you certainly are British" I hear the-red head mumble

I turn around and walk away, what is up with him I was just trying to be friendly, he didn't have to tell me his life story just his name and at least try to be friendly

"Sorry, my name is Michael, It's just a bit early and I just don't really want to talk right now" Michael confesses

"Okay, sorry I'll be quiet, It's nice to meet you Michael" I say as his breathing starts to go consistent and I realize he was sleeping. Personally I'm too excited to sleep, but I understand why he wants too, I go to sit down as I feel a sharp pain in my back. I pull my weapon around my back, I love my weapon, I remember when designed it at home, I called it celestial emerald, my bow is better for close combat then people think, I made it so that it could fold around my arm so that and arrow cold be used as a sword but it's still not great up-close which is why I chose to stay back. _**(if you want to know what I see as Gavin's bow, if you have ever played smite, it's like Neith's bow but with an arrow sticking out to be used up close)**_

I put celestial emerald back on my back as I pull my ds out of my pocket and start up my save state on Mario cart, I spend the next few hours completing the circuits on it until we finally make it back to America as more people start to get on...

**_To be continued... (if you guys like it that is)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm a dick, a few people wanted me to continue on, and I said I would If I got reviews, but, I'm lazy so in which case here is a little add on from where were going to be going with this little project of mine. Either way again would love if you brilliant authors out there were to help this guy out, so in which case, ill see you next chapter Kwing out**

I crack my neck as I pull away from star circuit to look at the final huntsman to be get on the air ship, I guess were finally back at America, after looking around at the room I finally turn back to my game to see that I'm last "aww bugger" I curse, how do I go from first to last.

"You can't ever keep your eyes of a game, even one as trivial as Mario Cart" I jump at the voice from my left, I see scrawny boy with glasses on the side me, not looking a lot like a hunter but I'm just as skinny and I know I belong here. "Names Ray, Ray Narvaez Jr. And don't forget the junior I'm not my dad" he speaks trying to act seriously until he erupts in a fit of giggles. "Nah I'm just playing, you can call me ray, and you are?"

"Gavin, it's nice to meet someone who isn't stuck in the mud, I mean look at them, they look like there doing the midterms already, am I right?" ray looks around for a second until he nods at all the grim faces, "I mean come on, were going to be huntsman, why aren't we happy" he exclaims

"I know right, I can't wait to get in there and show all those people who look at me like I shouldn't be here, just for me to show them up"

"Well good luck to you, it would be cool to see what an English boy can do."

After a 14 hour trip we finally make it to beacon, and dam is it a great sight with spiral towers shooting in the air with green tints to them as well as a giant clock tower in the middle of the it all, "wow" I breathed

"You can say that again" ray exclaimed

"You are the next generation of hunters" I turn to my right to see a hologram of a middle aged man, with a nice beard and classes on him

"Who's that?" Ray asks

"My name is Burnie Burns, and i would like to personally welcome you all to beacon"

"Ahh so that's Burnie, my mom told me about him apparently he's some big time cop turned hunter


End file.
